Stealing their Luck Back
by Cotto
Summary: Lady Luck is known to steal luck from people by kissing them; well, what happens if *you* kiss *her* for luck? An experiment at the "Upside-Down Casino and Horse track" gambling house leads to some truly surprising results! Unbeknownst to the Librarians, their solution is not what caused the reversal of the theft of all those peoples' luck; well, read and see...


**Stealing their Luck Back.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the following copyrights: Gene Roddenberry owns Earth Final Conflict, I haven't any idea who owns the copyright to "The Librarians", and Joss Whedon owns the copyrights to all of the "Buffy franchise". I forfeit any financial gain for this story, now and forever... this's just for fun, my own and that of readers- in the hope of inspiring them to write their own continuation hereto. Please enjoy._

 **Summary:** _Lady Luck is known to steal luck from people by kissing them; well, what happens if *you* kiss *her* for luck? An experiment at the "Upside-Down Casino and Horse track" gambling house leads to some truly surprising results! Unbeknownst to the Librarians, their solution is not what caused the reversal of the theft of all those peoples' luck- but some other ladies intervened while wanting a vacation from College. Please enjoy..._

 **Characters:** _Fortuna "Lady Luck" (Greco-Roman mythology into "The Librarians"), Kennedy, Tara Maclay, Ronald Sandoval, and the cast of "The Librarians" (characters, that is)._

 **Genre(s):** _Humor, Fantasy, Friendship, Drama, (also romance of a sort; it is a love story after all, but not "romance" as such; "friendship" is a better genre)._

 **Warning(s):** _Some shady behavior between characters, definite injustice involved (working someone over), and general acting up going on in this extremely kooky story!_

 **Setting:** _Colorado,_ _USA,_ _near the Rockies, University of Colorado- one of the ladies dorms- specifically the dorm room of Kennedy Sandoval and Tara Maclay, so: BtVS AU near middle of Season 7, but with a few twists, as far as "The Librarians", it's round about the episode (and hence major spoilers for self-same episode) "The Librarians and the Steal of Fortune"._

 **Author's Story Notes:** _Major kookiness incoming- sheer silliness shall take place, and random hijinks at a casino as some teen ladies try to have fun- or near teens to be exact._

 _I also haven't any ideas of the laws regarding gambling, nor do I think it's at all remotely wise to gamble recklessly._

 _I also want to thank some of my buddies online for giving me some of the touches involved in some of the ladies in this story, and I personally hope this inspires them to write their own stories some more... for security reasons I am reluctant to give their identities away, but to them, you'll know who you are, and thank you for the inspiration- I hope it's mutual!_

 _Oh, and if anyone should want to take off with this story's plot and write their own continuation; I really do want to see what comes of it, so please: do NOT be shy with that; this is as much of a story as it is a challenge to my fellow writers- but your own works are your own, so take ownership of them! You all are perfectly welcome to take off with this idea as you see fit- really... I want to see what comes of it!_

 **Chapter 1.): "Luck be a Lady... yeah, right!"**

 **Chapter 1 Beginning Author's Notes:** _Get your diaphragms ready for laughter, folks; for this's a comedy to cheer the heart, but don't take it seriously, aside from it being seriously (hopefully) hilarious- I really want to find out what you people think of this entirely kooky tale!_

Kennedy Sandoval was seated across from her girlfriend, Tara Maclay, and was wearing a very beautiful, and to Tara, extremely sexy outfit of a black soft leather miniskirt, some ladies' boots of harder black leather that were high-heeled, moderately so, and had her, and her girlfriend's, favorite stockings of hers on; the ones that gave her legs a bronze-like gleam, as well as a t-shirt that hugged her form. On her left wrist was a utility watch, one with many functions to it, and some degree of water resistance, and her black hair was held back by a headband so that her bangs didn't obstruct her eyesight... but Kennedy wasn't focused on her appearance, she was sipping on her cocktail drink and listening to her sorceress girlfriend, Tara, regaling her with a tale of her reasoning of how she'd come to the conclusion of how to obstruct Fortuna's theft of everyone's luck.

"It came from what I heard the blonde woman in the overcoat saying; she said "The puckering is coming early", and that's how I knew, or how the idea came to me, to kiss her... I cornered her in the ladies locker room- never, by the way- underestimate the importance of getting your makeup right... and I just threw my arms around her neck and figured "Oh, what the hey?" and pressed my lips to hers! She must've been so completely stunned that she completely slipped up and all her stolen luck spilled out of her custody and right back to everyone she'd robbed of their luck!" Tara exclaimed, and then the two of them erupted into a fit of giggles at how Tara had flabbergasted a goddess!

"And that's how you" and Kennedy had horrible trouble keeping herself with a straight face "unhinge a goddess... not that they were ever hinged properly in the first place!"

"I agree with you, Love... they were pretty darn petty- your character outshines hers any-day; and that's saying something!" Tara replied, gently and tenderly resting her hand on the hand of her bronze-skinned Latina girlfriend.

The two continued sipping their drinks and discussing their reasons for doing what they were doing for a while before deciding to "call it quits" and head back to the dorm; Tara's gambling addiction had taken a beating over the past few months, and Kennedy had thought that she deserved a break from her "holding back", and to learn to practice restraint in occasions- and she sensed that Tara was tensing up.

"You did fine, you kept to your financial limit; you were a good girl, and you deserve this" and with that, Kennedy got up, and walked quietly around the table, and gently, very tenderly, kissed Tara on her right cheek, before gently sitting on her lap sideways, so that their legs were at 90%. and threw her arms gently around her "here's to the conquering heroine." and she gently kissed her on her lips.

Tara smiled back, winked, and gently and tenderly replied in a quiet and charitable voice "And you're my Princess; the one I'm happy to rescue."

"Careful" Kennedy said, placing her left hand, the further one from Tara, on her blonde girlfriend's lips "I'm also one who likes to fight for her people; not so into the being rescued..." she said, and kissed her.

They finished their drinks and snacks at the restaurant area of the bar where they were having a small meal to celebrate their successes, left a tip for the waiter, and headed home, frequently hip-checking one-another as a form of play as they headed out to their car, or rather Kennedy's car that Tara had driven them to this place they'd both found for a vacation from their studying- it'd been a needed vacation for the young ladies; and they had fun with wrongfooting a Greco-Roman goddess along the way, and causing her to become a complete loser all the while "Well... she *was* a total bitch when you get down to it- I mean; can you say "meanie"?" Kennedy said, laughing her head off at the expression of the bad woman as she turned into a bronze statue.

Tara however was stunned by Kennedy's rather crude word-choice, and remarked "Kennedy!"

"What?" the Latina replied, perplexed.

"I'm sure you can find better word choice to use; I mean, yeah, she was bad" Tara said as she inserted her keys into the lock after coming out of the gambling establishment well richer than she'd ever thought possible, though she doubted that Kennedy was inexperienced with such wealth... her girlfriend being a blue-blood and all, had been born into a wealthy family; in a way not unlike her friend Buffy's mentor, a Mr. Rupert Giles, whom she'd been talking to via letters of a sort- he'd taken an interest in them for his own reasons, reasons she didn't fathom "but that's no reason to weaken your own character by using rude terms." she gently rebuked her lover as the two of them had gotten into the vehicle.

Tara today had worn some blue jeans, and a three-quarter-length-sleeve blouse, with her hair in a combination between a French twist and long-straight, it was a style that Kennedy often admired, as well as something that looked not unlike at all a corset of a sort; but she said it was comfortable the one time when Kennedy had approached her about it- it seemed as though the two of them couldn't see eye-to-eye on this, but that was perfectly okay with Tara, and apparently with her teenage girlfriend, Kennedy.

As Tara adjusted her rear-view mirror and side mirrors she calmly stated "Ken, just be sure your Uncle doesn't learn what you did; I don't want you getting in legal trouble."

To which Kennedy said in a jovial manner "You got it!" as she laughed throughout, knowing that her lover was referring to her uncle Ronald Sandoval- an FBI agent no less, but he was away on some obscure diplomatic post involving checking out something involving, for all she knew, aliens; you know the government: can't talk about what they do, but they do pay the big bucks!

The rest of the trip was quiet, and once they got back to the university, it'd already long since past sunset and they'd had to use the high-beams to see what was ahead along the lonely roads; and both ladies kept on watching the skies as often as they could- they'd heard horror stories of alien abductions along deserted roads, an increase thereof in the stories over the past few months of their stay at the University of Colorado in the halls and café area in the school among the students- and they didn't want to be kidnapped, but they'd made a lot of money., almost all of it in the last few moments of excitement following Tara kissing Fortuna on the lips as Kennedy watched and eyed the completely stunned woman who was turning into bronze. Immediately following that smooch, everything began to get financially better "It's like magical stealing!" Tara exclaimed suddenly "the one who's stunned and loses focus is going to lose everything- instead of her kissing people through a television, I actually kissed *her* and she was so surprised at that that all her stolen luck went away and *she* went bankrupt." Tara explained.

Once they got into the parking lot, though, Kennedy said something that surprised Tara's socks off "Darn good thing that Catholicism replaced Greco-Roman Paganism; the gods of the Greeks and Romans were pretty pathetic deities."

Tara laughed as she and Kennedy opened the doors to the dorm and went to their room, a light, loving, gentle, trusting laugh "Yes, having met one up close..."

"And kissed her." Kennedy interrupted.

"Yes, and kissed her, and seen her reaction; I have to agree with you there; they're pretty petty and egotistical/arrogant." Tara said, laughing her head off as she and Kennedy, with their nearer arms around one-another, went into their room and got ready to go to bed.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Well, what do you think? Silliness will be coming; yet the idea of Tara utilizing her sexuality to wrong-foot a Greco-Roman goddess (small "g"), well, that was something! There's going to be more to come, with more details of how they did that, but that's in my rendition of the continuation; I want to throw this out there so that others can write what they can see happening next._

 _Yes they *are* acting up; of that make no mistake- these girls are far from perfect, and one way that Kennedy's acting up is underage drinking/gambling; she's nineteen at this time, and I believe you have to be twenty-one to gamble at casinos, and definitely to drink; and Tara was being bad by having a lover... that in and of itself is fornication, a misbehavior of grievous nature that both she and Kennedy are committing, among others. I'm not talking about someone a person's engaged to, I'm talking about sleeping with (actually mating with) someone when neither person is married to anyone- if one or both partners are married to another person, that's adultery- something far worse!_

 _I think my favorite part of this was when, previously, Tara had smooched Fortuna, and had so unhinged her that Fortuna lost all of her stolen luck, and hence it went back to its original owners! That's the basis of this story in fact!_


End file.
